CoMplexities & Conversations
by AnniKay
Summary: Per your requests, the Adult continuation of Conversations and Complexities.
1. Chapter 1

**Conversations & Complexities**

AnniKay

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,

AN: I finally saw Big Brother and this one shot got stuck in my brain and wouldn't let GT past it until I had put it out there. It is based around Sue's statement in the second Booty Camp and the Brooks and Dunn song Ain't Nothing 'Bout You.

I hope that you will all take the time to Read and Review.

* * *

"Coach Sylvester…Hey, what did you mean 'implausible sexual tension'? What's so implausible about it?" Sam asked angrily. The blond teen was more than a little frustrated not only with the fact the he wasn't with the girl he loved, but by the fact that everyone around them seemed to feel that some kind of order was restored. He was single, and Mercedes was once again shuttled to the background. Oh, it's not as bad as it was before they realized she could and would leave, but they still marginalized his girl way more than they should.

Sue started to ignore the boy, as was her usual wont, but the intensity of his gaze brought her up short. "Look Lady Lips, you have eyes in your head and supposedly have a brain in that undoubtedly thick skull. So even you have to realize that guys like you don't go for girls like Aretha." She finally answered her voice lacking its usual caustic edge.

"Why not?" he pressed.

"Because idiot boys with more muscles than brain cells tend to look for girls who look like TweedleDum, or San-Bags. They aren't deep enough to look really see girls like Brassy Hag." Sue shot back.

"See, that's what I don't get…if I was black and she was white, no one would even say boo…you see that all the time." Sam rebutted.

"You've got it all wrong. It's not about race this time Kentucky Fried Stripper…it's all about history. If you hadn't gotten here and immediately latched onto Barbie and then Theresa, no one would have said anything. If you'd gotten here and went after Mercedes-yeah, I know her actual name- back then, the way you went after her this year, then everyone would have just chocked it up to you being one of those southern white boys with a thing for black girls. If you'd taken the time to get to know people here and then went after her everyone would have assumed that you were just mature enough to see past societal constructs of beauty…but you didn't, did you." Sue taunted the boy.

"Arrgghhh! You people are insane! See past what 'societal constructs'…Beauty is beauty and Mercedes Jones is the most beautiful girl in this school. Not only is she intelligent, and sweet and good and kind and perfect and more talented than a single person has any right to be…she's gorgeous, she has that amazing smile and her body was built by the hands of God just for lovin'." Sam shouted vehemently. "Just because she's not some stupid, no life having, Cheerio concerned only with how many Titans she can bang her way through before graduation, the morons around here are too blind or dumb to see it."

"Have you told her that?" Sue asked merrily. "Have you told her that not only do you think she is beautiful, but that you think she is all that and a bag of chips…or have you made it seem like you love her not for her body, but for her heart; or whatever romantic drivel you think she wants to hear."

Sam stopped to think for a minute and for Sue that was all the answer she needed. "Stupid schmuck. Jones probably decided that you love her despite how she looks. That's the problem with the feminist thinking, its bull crap. You can be as enlightened as you want but underneath it all we're all still human. There is nothing wrong with cheerleading, and there is nothing wrong with a man letting his girl know that he likes the way she looks just as much as he likes who she is. Don't get me wrong; having one and not the other isn't the way to have a real relationship. If you only like who she is than leave it at friendship…if you only like how she looks, then-well heck, you know what I mean. But if you claim to be in love with her…really and truly in love with her…then you have to have both."

He started to speak, only to get cut off by Sue's continued tirade. "She and the Marshmallow Hulk, with his dead caterpillar mustache, all they had was friendship…not once did they have half the cut it with a knife tension I see between the you and Whoopi…so man up. Go reclaim your balls from whatever jar on a shelf you kept them in under the effort of being a 'sensitive guy' and go tell that girl how you feel about her. All of it. Not just the political correct bullhockey that romantic comedies make you think women want to hear. I'm willing to bet that a big part of the reason you can't get your girl back is because she figures that eventually you're gonna leave her for some Barbie doll that gets you hot and bothered. Because, idiot that you are, you haven't told her that she does that." Sue finished and walked away satisfied. She hates getting involved in the students'

As he watched Sue Sylvester walk away, he could only stop and think. Had he been so busy trying to be what he thought Mercedes wanted, that he had failed to see, and to be what she needed? Well no more. The perfect southern gentleman could go on the shelf for a while it was time to let his inner good ol' boy out. He grabbed out his smartphone, thanking God once again for MetroPCS. If it weren't for them, he'd still be phoneless, no way could he afford the type of plans Finn and Kurt had. Sam's fingers flew over the keyboard as he started a new tweet. The smile on his face was predatory as it started to slowly trend.

The next morning the school was abuzz. Mercedes Jones walked in looking fierce and fabulous wearing her signature look and her favorite kicks; she barely noticed the buzz of conversation going on around her until she realized that whenever she walked pass a group of students, that group would fall silent until they assumed she was out of hearing. Just as she was about to go into WTF mode, Tina ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "Have you seen it?"

"Seen what?" the voluptuous diva asked with raised eyebrows.

"You're trending on Twitter." Tina explained.

"Girl, I haven't been on twitter since Coach Sylvester threw my phone. Until I get it replaced, I'm completely disconnected." Mercedes explained.

"No…not you exactly, but Sam's feelings for you. He's been using his hundred and forty characters to let the whole world know how he feels about you." Tina laughed showing her friend her phone.

Mercedes scrolled up to find that shortly after yesterday's Booty Camp, Sam had begun a serious twitter campaign. His first tweet simply said 'Real Women have curves, and My Baby's Curves have me SPRUNG!' From there he went on to explain in semi-lurid detail that 'His Baby had Back, and His anaconda wanted some twenty four/seven and all the time.' Another subsequent tweet pointed out that if 'Barbie was the end all and be all of beauty, why was Ken an eunuch?' and though she would never admit it, her favorite was 'I love me a chocolate goddess w t&a for days, who is a whole lot of Hell to the YES, I don't just 3 who she is, I 3 how she looks I 3 how she feels & I 3 the way she walks & talks & moves. Baby u r my EVERYTHING!'.

Tina laughed. "My favorite is the one where he asked 'when did men start liking women shaped like boys more than girls with curves'. You know though he'd getting more and more followers, and not all of them are from McKinley, or even Ohio."

"Oh my God…he didn't say my name did he?" Mercedes asked frantically scrolling through the many tweets Sam had posted over the course of the evening and night. "Baby, Mercy, Chocolate Goddess, his Lady. Diva…okay thank goodness. My daddy would have lost it."

"Yeah…apparently not…he's DDSJonesLIMA right, he'd been following the thread since the third tweet." Kurt said as he joined Tina and Mercedes in the hallway where they stood discussing the trending online discussion. "So are MeanMamaJones and Derrick'RealMFin'Jones…and the better part of the entire McKinley Student body, faculty and staff." Kurt smirked. "Even Finn has figured out that he is talking about you…so I'm fairly certain that the entire school knows. However the rumors I've heard is that Lauren and Puck have each; individually of course, put the word out that anyone who makes a negative return tweet will face their wrath."

"Oh God, I've not even thought of the blowback." Mercedes groaned as a red and white clad Cheerio approached her from behind.

"I just don't see it." The perky blonde said nastily. "You're just gross, I mean, yeah your boobs are big, but so is your gut. Just because you're black…" She started only to be cut off by the last voice they ever expected to hear.

"Lewenski, you're cut. Go turn in your uniform, and don't bother to try out next year." Coach Roz said meanly.

"You can't cut me." The dumb blonde said tauntingly. "Only Coach Sylvester can cut her Cheerios."

"Then consider yourself cut." Sue Sylvester's voice called out from where she had stood 'overhearing' the conversation between the lumpy glee kids she was trying to whip into shape.

"But Coach…" the girl said frantically.

"What? I help Lady Lips figure out his epic fail in getting his girliefriend back, and you want to come up and ruin it before I can even see if it works." Sue snapped. "You are off my squad, and you have no chance of ever getting back on. Not to mention that the second you brought race into this you started to disgust me worse than Schuester with two day old hair gel. Let me explain something to you, racism, sexism, ageism, sizeism…not one of those make any sense at all. Why hate someone based on the color of their skin, or their gender or who they happened to love…trust me if you talk to them for five minutes…you'll find a real reason to hate them."

"Whoa…you go Coach Sylvester." Kurt whispered.

"Wait…you helped Sam to try to get me back?" Mercedes asked drawing Coach Sylvester's attention back to what she felt was the most important issue.

"Yes, I helped him. You two were irritating me with the dramedy. You didn't cheat on The Marshmallow Hulk with Lady Lips. How could you? If you two did more than hold hands and barely give pecks, I'll name my daughter Willomenia. You and Big Ugly were friends who walked around school holding hands. Was he a good friend to you? Yes. Anyone who could finally make you stand up to Schuester and his need to kowtow to Yentl, was definitely your friend. Did he want you…yeah he did. You didn't notice because he wasn't your type no matter how long you 'dated' him. No if you cheated on anybody, you cheated on the Kentucky Fried Stripper with Caterpillar face. But again, that wasn't even cheating because you didn't do anything with him. God, I wish you'd just grow a spine and admit that you're scared. You are scared that he'll have to leave again…and you were scared that he was only with you because you and he have great conversations or what every bupkiss was going through your head, but every other person around the two of you could see that he looked at you like the sun rose and set out of that humongous backside of yours. If eyes shot sperm, you would be the next octomom."

Mercedes stood there with her mouth agape. She couldn't believe that a, Coach Sylvester could read her that well, and the b, Coach Sylvester just said that. Coach Sylvester, however, wasn't finished. "As if the kid didn't prove that he wouldn't let anything keep him from you. I mean the kid left his family to come back to you. He told the whole school that he would fight to get you back, despite the fact that Two Tons of Blubber, could have decided to bash his head in for it. He turned down Quinn, Barbie Doll, Fabray in the middle of the hallway, for you. He's been moping around the school like someone shot his dog, poured sugar in his gas tank and leveled his house of worship, all because you can't get over your own fear to see that you are breaking two hearts. And I am way too damn hormonal to keep watching it." The statuesque coach gave the assembled group a hard glare before stalking off.

"I hate to have to agree with Coach Methuselah, but Evans is all about you girl. You needs to get up on it before he decides to find him a sister with more self-esteem." At the side eye Mercedes threw her way, Coach Roz continued. "Yeah I said it. Your lack of self-esteem is gonna chase that fine ass white boy right out of your life. Because you've decided to make his choices for him. You don't think you're fine enough for him to want you, so you don't listen when he tells you he does. He chose you, and yet you keep taking yourself off the table. I've heard all the gossip about you. Since there is only like twenty black kids here, people all assume I must be related to at least one of you. Fabray used you and ditched you; Hummel used you and ditched you. Schuester's constantly using you and then ditching you. But none of them had the power over you that Evans does. He could break you…not just your heart, but all of you. So you make him pay for the crap the others have done. You let him in, but couldn't let him in all the way. Took it as a sign when he had to move. But then he came back. He's fought for you. He's earned the right to have you…but you've got to stop making him pay for your faithless friends. Cause that boy, is the very definition of faithful."

Kurt looked aghast. "I didn't use her and ditch her. She's my best friend."

"Yeah, except for Rachel and Blaine, and Finn." Tina said sotto voice. "Face it Kurt…you dropped her for Berry a while ago."

"I…i… Oh my Gaga…I had Breakfast at Tiffany's without you. And I…I…" he couldn't even say aloud that he'd sung on a Broadway stage without her. "I've been the worst friend in the history of the world. Brutus was a better friend to Julius Ceaser than I've been to you." Kurt shook his head defiantly. "Well no more. If I am part of the reason you won't allow yourself to be happy with Sam, then I will just have to be part of the solution. I mean Cede, that boy wants you more…more than he wants 'his mama's biscuits'. Everytime he takes a shower…twice a day…oh no I shouldn't…he swore me to secrecy, but best friend trumphs roommate, so I'll just tell you. he calls your name in the shower each and every single time. If you get my meaning." He said making his 'sexy' face. "Finn, he calls Rachel, but he also calls Quinn and Taylor Swift, even I have called Daniel Sunjata and Neil Patrick Harris upon occasion…but Sam he only ever calls for you."

"That' s major…" Tina giggled. "Mike admittedly thinks of Lucy Liu and me together sometimes. Mercedes, time to be real, you said that you saw Sam…He only sees you. Why aren't you two together?"

"I…I was. God Tina, I really hurt Shane…I don't even deserve Sam." Mercedes finally whispered.

"Mercedes, Shane knew that you weren't that into him. When Sam came back, he could have been a man and stepped back but he didn't he clung to you so tightly I wanted to punch him half the time. Does it suck that you kissed Sam while you were still with Shane? Yeah a little bit…but you need to ask yourself if Sam deserves to get punished like this while you are punishing yourself." Tina said sagely. "The punishment stopped fitting the crime long ago anyway."

Mercedes spent the rest of the day turning her friend's words over and over in her mind. She kept looking out trying to catch Sam, but while she could keep feeling his presence, she couldn't see hide nor hair of hm. Sam made it very clear that he'd seen her though, with tweets like 'my Baby's ass is so PHAT that Nicki Minaj is jealous' and 'her ass looks so good in dem jeans, I had to check the rulebook to see how much trouble I'd get in for going up and giving it a little slap.'

Using one of the school's computers for a totally inappropriate purpose, she checked twitter and was able that not only was Sam's 'Mercy on Me' thread was trending world wide, but that he'd linked in a video from the summer. You could barely make out her, Stacey and Stevie in the dim evening light, but you could very clearly hear her singing to the kids. One responding tweet claimed to be from Jermaine Dupri, asking if he could meet Sam's Lady. Another said it was from Ashley Judd, thanking Sam for showing that all women are beautiful. Sam's twitter account was up to thirty thousand followers and it seemed to grow every time he posted something new. By the time it was time to go to the auditorium for Booty Camp, Mercedes was resolute.

Of course, then she was shocked when she entered the huge room to see every one of her friends except the one she wanted most. "Get up here Aretha, you're late." Sue called. The second Mercedes was in place; Sam came in from the left wing, his guitar playing a strong country chord. Had Mercedes been able to take her eyes off Sam, she'd have noticed the rest of the guys grab instruments, and join him.

**"Ain't Nothing 'Bout You"**

Once I thought that love was something I could never do  
Never knew that I could feel this much  
But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you  
Is more than a reaction to your touch  
It's a perfect passion and I can't get enough

The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me  
The way you kiss, The way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)  
That don't do something for me

In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows  
That never knocked me off my feet  
All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go  
And Baby it's no mystery, why I surrender  
Girl you got _everything_

The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me  
The way you kiss, The way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)  
That don't do something for me

I love your attitude, your star tattoo, your every thought  
Your smile, you lips and girl the list goes on and on and on

The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me  
The way you kiss, The way you cry,  
The way you move when you walk by  
There's ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)  
That don't do something for me

The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
Your dance, your drive, You make me feel alive

The way you talk, the way you tease  
Right now I think you see  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me

Sam handed his guitar to Rory, and crossed the stage to Mercedes. She couldn't help herself as she stepped forward into his embrace. Quick as a wink, Sam pulled her not only into a hug, but up into his arms until Mercedes' only choice was to wrap her legs around his waist. "Now you listen to me Mercedes Renea Jones, and you listen to me good. I don't just love you; I'm in love with you. That means that for me there will never be another woman, and I'm more than a little insulted that you would doubt me. Now My Granddaddy met my MeMaw when they were younger than us and they've been together for fifty odd years. My mama and Daddy, as bad as things have got…they always had each other and they never strayed. Now I'm man enough to admit that I wanted what they have so bad that I tried to force it with Quinn. And when that didn't work I tried to forget it with Santana. I didn't think it would be as effortless as it is with you. But it did, and it's real. If you doubt it, I can call my parents for you. My Daddy told me that he knew I'd find my way back to you because a man can't be too far from his heart's home too long."

"Sam." She breathed. He kissed her breathless before he continued.

"Now a very wise…evil as all get out…but wise none the less woman told me that by trying to hid the caveman under the gentleman, I was makin' you think I didn't want you. But that sure ain't the truth. Godlee do I want you, Baby. I want you more than I need air. Don't you remember how many times I had to hide behind you when Stacey and Stevie would surprise us? Darlin' there isn't another woman on this planet who can make me get a boner with those two anywhere nearby, let alone in the same damn room. I ain't trying to toot my own horn, but lord blessed me enough to know that you couldn't have missed it." he leaned in and whispered. "Any more than you're missing it right now, right Baby. The two meanest, evilest women in the state not ten feet away and I'm hard as hell just having you back in my arms."

Mercedes tried again. "Sam." Only to be cut off by his lips locking on hers again.

"You are more beautiful than any woman has a right to be, and sexier than is good for my sanity. I believe that with all my heart today and it will only be more and more true as our years go by. I'm a country boy, Baby, I know that while white may wrinkle black don't crack. You don't see me worryin' that you'll dump me for some young buck when I'm looking every one of my fifty years, and you look like you're barely pushing thirty. I don't worry about it because I know that you love me, and you don't need to worry none neither. Because the way that I love you, Angelina Jolie and Vivica Fox could invite me to see them making love to each other, and I wouldn't studd it none unless they were gonna love up on you."

Mercedes took a breath and got out two words this time. "Sam I…"

Again he cut her off kissing her until he'd had his fill. "Now, you can agree to be mine again, for real this time. No hiding from our friends, no hiding from the stupid hoes in this school. No bullshit secret. You can go 'head and come on back to me Darlin' cause I ain't going nowhere. The only time I'll go to Kentucky is if you're with me, and if you won't come with me, then I guarantee that I'll be home before you know it. And after graduation, New York, LA, Atlanta, for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people _shall be_ my people, and thy God, well we already worship the same God."

This time Mercedes did the kissing. She kissed Sam until he couldn't think straight and she was very much in danger of him reclaiming her right there on the stage, "Sam, I'm yours, and you're mine. From now until the end of days. I'm sorry for not having the strength to trust in us, Honey. I got scared and it became easier to hide in the fear than to find my way back to you in the light. But not anymore. I'm done punishing us for a moment of weakness. I'm done making you pay for the actions of others. I'm here with you, back in your arms where I belong. Oel ngati kameie." She kissed him again. "Now put me down, I'm too heavy."

Sam popped her on the ass and chuckled. "Can't do that Baby…everyone will see how you effect me."

"Alright, Brassy Hag and the Macauley Caulkin stunt double are finally back together, all is right with the world. Now can we get back to work? We've got a national championship to win." Sue barked. "Oh and Yentl…you don't get a solo this time, unless it's you singing so low that you finally stop making people's ears bleed. San-Bags, you and Aretha have the main song. And the love birds can find a love song to sing and give the judges tooth rot. Of course this started an argument between Rachel and Coach Sylvester with Mr. Schuester coming down firmly on Rachel's side. But Mercedes and Sam just let it wash over them as they stood there wrapped in each other.

* * *

I've got a really hot M rated version of this in my head. Wonder how much begging it would take to get it out.

MWWWAAHhhhhaaaaahahahaha!

TTFN  
Anni


	2. Chapter 2

**Conversations & Complexities**

AnniKay

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,

AN: I finally saw Big Brother and this one shot got stuck in my brain and wouldn't let GT past it until I had put it out there. It is based around Sue's statement in the second Booty Camp and the Brooks and Dunn song Ain't Nothing 'Bout You.

I hope that you will all take the time to Read and Review.

* * *

By the end of Booty Camp, Mercedes and Sam had come out of their fog enough to join Sue, Santana, and Kurt in the battle to end the Berry Show and make the choir's next competition performance a thing of wonder. Even Rory and Sugar had jumped in. "I just dinna get it. Mercedes is every bit as good as Rachel, better even because she has that quality that just made me stalk the Troubletones practice room just so I could hear her and Santana sing. I mean we were so worried about the combination of Mercedes and Santana that you all went down and got Sam…just to have a hope of winning. So why can't Mercedes get showcased this time. I've only been here a year and I'm tired of Rachel having solos all the friggin' time. I can't imagine how Mercedes must feel."

"Because Mr. Schuester prefers to leave me in the background, Rory. I don't know if I'm too dark, or too big, or too what? But apparently I'm not worthy of leads. I'm going home, and I'm taking Sam with me. You guys can decide who you want to lead at Nationals and let me know. But I know where I'm wanted now, why should I stay where I'm not." Mercedes said with a true lack of concern. She grabbed her stuff and pulled Sam away from where he was glaring at Mr. Schue, and they made their way to the Jones home.

"Mercy, Baby…won't your parents be home in like an hour?" Sam asked "I don't think I can be finished showing you all I need to show you in an hour."

The smile Mercedes gave him was as beautiful as it was predatory. "Then I guess it's a good thing that today is Tuesday, they don't even leave the office 'til after eight."

"That gives me three hours. I can make one hell of a good start in three hours." Sam growled. "Wait, swing through the pharmacy…CVS, Walgreens, I don't care. But I stopped carrying when I left this summer, I've got to grab some." He said carefully leaving out the word condoms, since he knew that Mercedes hated the word. She'd say prophylactics before she would say condoms.

The stop was as quick as Sam could make it, he ran like he was trying to make a touchdown from the fifty yard line with thirty seconds left on the clock. The couple made another quick stop when they realized that their stomachs had started talking to their backbones. A shared order of fries and coke left them no longer hungry, but not so full that they couldn't proceed with their planned reunion. Once in the Jones home, Sam and his Mercy fell upon each other with what can only be called need. They made it to the living room, where Sam stripped off his shirt before doing the same to Mercedes. Pulling her into his lap, he looked up at her with love and lust warring in his eyes, plain for her to see. "Baby, you don't have any idea how much I've missed you. Every performance at that hellhole, I had to think of you, you just like this watching me dancing for you, just to be able to go out there and get the money my family needed. Cause one thing I learned real quick is that women don't tip a guy whose junk is soft and floppy."

Mercedes leaned forward and kissed Sam deeply, allowing her tongue to play in his mouth until he arched up under her. "I missed you just as much. Every night I'd have to make myself cum to thoughts of you just to be able to get to sleep. Most mornings I had to do it again just to be able to face the day without you."

"One day real soon Baby, I want to see that. I want to watch my sexy Baby turn herself on, and get herself off. That will be so awesomely hot." Sam moaned. Mercedes leaned forward to give him another sweet and gentle kiss. When Mercedes' full, lush lips were once again melded with his own, Sam trailed guitar calloused fingers up the soft, silken skin of her back. He deftly undid the six hooks needed to keep the abundant swell of her amazing breasts contained. Without breaking the deeply passionate kiss, Sam divested Mercedes of the offending, rather utilitarian garment, and tossed it in the direction of their shirts.

Mercy broke the kiss and smiled down at Sam. "Sorry, bout that. Guess I need to dig back out my pretty stuff."

Sam just smirked. "As long as it does its job and keeps the girls looking fine, I don't care what your bra looks like, Darlin'. As long as it does what it's supposed to do. My goal in life is to get them off of you. I did like that purple lacy one you wore when we went on the tilt-a-whirl." He smirked.

"You mean the one you kept managing to pull me out of whenever we had a moment to ourselves the day we went on the tilt-a-whirl." She laughed.

"Don't even act like you didn't enjoy it every bit as much as I did. I don't know what takes more of my willpower; not touching your titties, not hefting them in my hands and sweeping my thumbs over those sensitive, dark chocolate brown nipples of yours; or not grabbing and slapping your sexy ass every time you walk in front of me, every time you bend over in my general vicinity I just want to lean down and give it a little bite; or maybe its keeping my lips from kissing yours until we are both weak in the knees. Nope I know what it is. I know what tempts me and tests me the most, it's not dragging you into my arms and doing each and every one of those things until you are whimpering and making that sexy moaning sound that makes me want to keep you under me for the rest of our days and nights." Sam tilted hid head up and reclaimed her lips.

He held her tight to him as he plundered her mouth. The reunited couple allowed their tongues to duel and caress as they both reveled in the feel of her desire hardened nipples pressing into the warm, firm expanse of his well defined chest. He trailed nipping little down her jaw-line to her neck. Latching onto the fragrant, succulent flesh, he breathed deeply enjoying her orchard and sandlewood scented perfume, and the underlying scent that screamed 'MERCEDES' and got stronger and stronger as they touched. Sam gently caressed her back, rubbing light circles as he drew his hands down and into the waistband of her shorts to cup and massage the globes of her ass.

Unconsciously, Mercedes arched into Sam as he sucked and nipped at her neck. Her hips rocked back and forth in his lap as she sought the delicious friction that would send her flying off into her first social orgasms since the day the Evans' family had departed for Kentucky. Sam finally moved away from that first mark to make another less than an inch lower. Slowly, Sam worked his way from her neck down to the engagingly prodigious mounds of her tits. He looked up at Mercedes, his green eyes intense behind shuttered lids. "You didn't let 'Shane' see you like this, all hot and wet and achin'…your big pretty titties just begging to be touched, played with, sucked?"

"No." She shook her head vehemently. "Shit, Sam…Shane never even got his hand under my shirt. You know me better than that. I didn't know that boy but for a hot minute." She said starting to get angry. "You only got the goodies after a month of going out, because I knew you. I knew you for almost a year before we even got together."

Sam gave her a gentle, apologetic kiss. "And?" he pressed.

"And because I love your dorky, annoying, sexy, jealous ass." She taunted.

"Good, cause I love your scary, sexy, intelligent, sexy, talented, diva ass too." He chuckled. "And you, my darlin' Baby…are mine. Bout time we let everybody know it." He growled fastening his mouth to her left breast where there would be no doubt as to how a hickey got there and he went to work sucking, licking and nibbling until her chocolate flesh was bruised and tender. Leaving her further marked by his mouth, he happily worked his way down to her passion swollen nipple.

Sam knew that it was time to change venues; otherwise if her parents got home early they'd be so completely caught. Without releasing her from his sucking mouth, Sam lifted her and carried her up the stairs. Grateful that she was too wrapped up in the sensations he was creating to chide him about carrying her. One day he would explain to her that he much preferred to lift and carry her around than to go to the gym to lift the same weight on a boring bar. Once in the purple, blue and gold oasis that was Mercedes' bedroom, he laid her gently on the bed, covering her shorter frame with his own. He kissed his way to her dry breast, recreating his actions on that nipple until Mercedes was writhing under him, sobbing with need.

He drew back with a curse as he realized something. "Shit, Baby, I left the con-umm…things down stairs. If I don't get them now, I'm not gonna. I'm gonna rip these clothes off of you and be inside you without one, and then your daddy will KILL me. I'll be right back. You can take off your shoes and shorts it you want to…but I wanna take your panties off you." He told her sternly. With a groan Sam stood, his erection straining against his boxers and gym shorts. He ran out the room and down the stairs to grab the condoms and he scooped up their discarded clothing as well. While he was gone, Mercedes quickly schucked off her shoe and socks. Standing, she slithered out of the shorts she had donned for Booty Camp, smirking to herself at Sam's quirk he loved to remove her panties himself. With a shrug, she turned and climbed into her bed. For a moment, she couldn't help but remember her first time. It happened in this bed as well. The same day that Sam had told her of his family's eminent move. It had taken some convincing, Sam worried that she would resent him for taking her virginity and then moving away. At the time she had heard his words but in the back of her mind she had feared that he didn't want to make love with her, because he didn't really see her that way. Now she knew better.

Sam entered the room to see Mercedes on the bed, her eyes holding a far away glaze, but her lips were curled in a small smile. Her short little fingers were trailing absently over and around her nipples; which were standing at attention in the chill air of the room like good little soldiers. He toed off his shoes and let his shorts and boxers hit the floor. He stepped out of them and walked over to Mercedes' bed. Leaning forward, he captured her lips in another fiery kiss. He joined her on the bed settling between her legs. He kissed her gently then kissed his way down to her breasts, kneading and suckling them until she was once more a quivering mass of want and need. Only then did he kiss his way down over the soft, slightly rolling flesh of her belly. Sam could only admit it to himself but he couldn't wait to press kisses to this flesh when it was rounded and distended from housing their child. But he knew that was years away, so he continued on his journey. Hooking his fingers in the white and purple cotton of Mercedes' panties, Sam slowly pulled them down, dropping little suckling kisses as he uncovered her skin.

"Do you know why I love taking your panties off you, Darlin'?" he whispered. He continued not giving her a chance to answer. "Because I love seeing how wet they are. I love smelling them and knowing that they smell so fucking good because your little pussy is so damn wet for me." He peeled them down and off her thick thighs and strong legs, surreptitiously licking the gusset and savoring the creamy, silky evidence of his girlfriend's arousal. "Damn, Baby, you taste so fucking good." He murmured. Before Mercedes could say anything, he licked her slit, lapping at the juice that clung to her vulva. He made happy humming sounds as he licked and kissed and tasted and teased.

He knew that he couldn't lap all of her juices away, since he knew she needed to be wet to take him inside, but if he could have, he would have. She tasted sweeter than anything he'd ever before consumed. She tasted of honey and vanilla, and musk and heaven. He licked her from the entrance to heaven, up to her clit one last time before fastening his lips to it. Mercedes screamed out his name as she was buffeted by wave upon wave of pleasure. "That's it Baby. Cum for me. You are so unearthly beautiful when you cum."

He used his fingers to hold her in the state of ultimate pleasure as he watched. Her back was bowed and her head thrashing against the pillow. Her breasts were vibrating they shook so hard, and she was screaming and crying in joy. Sam fumbled one handed with the Magnum box, ripping it open, tearing a gold packet from the strip, leaving half the packet on the strip as the condom flopped into his hand. Still he gently but masterfully kept up his light stroking of Mercedes clit. He managed to get the condom on, remembering to squeeze the reservoir tip. Finally just as Mercedes was starting to come back down to earth, Sam readied himself and pushed gently into her.

"Oh Shit…Sammmyy." Mercedes whimpered as she was stretched and filled by her love. Slowly, gently, carefully, Sam painstakingly worked himself deeper and deeper into Mercedes welcoming wetness. "More." She begged, "Oh God, more." But Sam held firm. Inching forward, until he finally had his entire cock buried balls deep inside her.

The care, however, had its own cost. Sam was holding onto his sanity by an ever-thinning thread. "Baby, you feel so damn good. Shit, how the hell did you get tighter while I was gone? Fuck. I wanted to take my time and make sweet, sweet love to you. But Godlee, Baby, I ain't got that kind of willpower."

Mercedes arched up under him, grinding herself against him. "Samuel Beaureguard Evans…We can go slow later. Right now I want you…I need you to fuck me. Okay Baby? Please." she whined.

Sam lowered his head to hers and kissed her until stars exploded behind their eye lids. He started moving his hips, drawing his cock almost all the way out of its home, before snapping them forward and slamming back into her. Mercedes screamed; her body shuttled back into orgasm. Her fingers tightened on Sam's arm, her nails sinking into the skin, as she came. "So good, Baby, I can feel you cumming all 'round me, and it feels so good." Sam moaned. He kept fucking her harder, and faster making her scream and claw at him as she rolled higher and higher on cresting waves of orgasm after delicious orgasm.

He held back his pleasure as long as he could, but it had been too long since he'd had this pleasure. Only one other time in his life had he felt like this, so his body was questing for that ultimate, amazing orgasm again. With a harsh cry of his love's name Sam's body tensed, his balls drew up tight to his body as he emptied them. The lovers collapsed together, panting, stroking, humping a little prolonging their pleasure and their passion.

On shaking legs, Sam made his way into the bathroom and shed the condom; he washed up quickly, and took a hot washcloth back into the bedroom to clean Mercedes up. That completed, he pulled her into his arms, and started to kiss and caress her anew. "Oh, I ain't near finished with you. We still have an hour left and I still need to make love to my girl." And he took his time and did just that. By the time he finished, Mercedes voice was hoarse from screaming and begging in pleasure. He'd wrung several concessions from her, including her agreement to wear a dress or skirt to school, and to always remember that she wasn't just loved that she was desired and wanted and the single sexiest woman in the history of the world.

When they finally dressed and made their way downstairs, Sam couldn't resist hugging and kissing his woman some more. When he felt himself getting hard again, despite the two previous amazingly strong orgasms, he could only laugh. "Told you I could make a good _start_, but I still want more of you."

"Boy, hush." Mercedes laughed. "I'm having trouble walking, and you're talking about more."

"Well, there is always tomorrow. Take a soak tonight, cause tomorrow, you're on top." He said with a leer. "You might as well get used to it, Baby, I'm done hiding how much I want you. hoe much I need you."

Mercedes laughed and turned to respond when the house phone rang. She went quickly to answer it. "We're on our own for dinner." She said as she returned, "My parents decided to go out to eat."

"Good. I know just what I want to eat." He laughed dragging her back up the stairs to her room. Where he spent the next half hour enjoying the least filling meal of his life. Before he rolled on another condom and made love to her from behind, taking her slowly and gently all the while lavishing attention on one of his favorite parts of her body. They made love so long that they ended up having to rush to dress when the adult Joneses pulled into the driveway. By the time the bantering parents entered the living room, Sam and Mercedes were, breathlessly, cuddled on the couch watching miscellaneous music videos.

For the rest of their life together, whenever late due to amorous activities and hassled for a reason for their tardiness, Sam and Mercedes would always respond the same way. "Would you believe we got held up watching music videos?" Often interviewers would jokingly ask if it was one of their own, but their tight intimate circle of friends knew that the Maxwell Smart-esque response was just their euphemism. Another favorite query of interviewers worldwide was to ask why Sam always walked several steps behind Mercedes at every red carpet event. They would simply laugh and blush, and brush the question aside with a laugh.

And oh yes, for those who wondered if Mercedes, Sam and Santana had the leads at Nationals that year…Remember one thing. Sue Sylvester. And it really was Jermaine Dupri who asked via Twitter to meet Sam's Lady. He got his wish in Chicago as Mercedes Jones and Artie Abrams hefted the first place trophy. Every year no matter the social media of the moment, Sam recreated his Mercy on Me thread, and every year he gained more and more followers. The couple's fans even spun them off to tell the artists how much they loved them.

* * *

Ask and ye shall receive...does that work with ya'll when I ask for more reviews?

ENJOY & Review

TTFN  
Anni


End file.
